Je Crois Que Je T'aime
by MathBeth
Summary: Alors que Bucky se fait capturer par le S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve essaye de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'organisation et ses méthodes forcées pour obliger les prisonniers à parler. Steve décide donc qu'il ne laissera pas cela durer plus longtemps.


Je courrais à vitesse inhumaine depuis de bonnes minutes, sans en tenir compte. Mon corps subissait les secousses violentes de mes pieds qui tapaient contre le sol, et des lames aiguisées caressaient mon cœur et des poumons à chaque inspiration saccadée. Mais je m'en fichais, et mon corps n'en avait était pas non plus alarmé. Au loin, je pouvais entendre les crissements de pneus des voitures qui pilaient, les hurlements des personnes tentant de s'échapper. J'entendais des objets métalliques s'entrechoquer à mesure que je me rapprochais et, finalement, j'arrivai à l'endroit indiqué par Fury. C'était une passerelle New-Yorkaise, et le feu se propageait au fur et à mesure que les voitures percutaient les autres et se mettaient à exploser pour certaines. La scène était un véritable champ de bataille, et je ne voyais qu'un homme dressé au milieu des débris. Il était vouté, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs retombant sur son visage baissé, et il arborait un masque et un voile cachant son visage. Un de ses bras était fait de métal, et se mouvait à la même allure que son autre bras. Néanmoins, sa stature me semblait familière, bien que son allure me soit totalement inconnue. Instinctivement, je jetai mon bouclier sur l'homme. Rapidement et sans un regard, il leva son bras en métal et attrapa le disque bleu et rouge, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple objet en mousse. Est-ce donc lui, le soldat de l'hiver ?

Il rejeta mon bouclier férocement et s'approcha de moi d'un pas décidé et menaçant. Je sautai de mon emplacement et lui assenai un coup de pied au niveau de sa tempe, ce qui le fit vaciller pour enfin perdre l'équilibre. J'en profitai pour aller récupérer mon arme principale et je me retournai juste à temps avant d'être percuté par son poing métallique. Je ressentis une douleur sourde dans les avant-bras et l'impact me projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Je me redressai malgré le choc, pour foncer à nouveau sur lui. Du plat de mon bouclier, je pus créer une diversion et lui asséner un coup dans la mâchoire, qui n'eût aucun effet apparent. J'en fus décontenancé et ce moment d'inattention permit au soldat de l'hiver de me percuter de plein fouet et me jeter à terre une nouvelle fois. Désormais à même le sol, il me surplombait de sa carrure imposante et essaya de me rouer de coups. Je tentai de me protéger du mieux que je pouvais, et de rendre les coups à la même allure qui lui. Derrière son masque, je n'apercevais que la forme de ses yeux, plissés par l'effort que je lui demandais. Si j'avais gardé mon corps de recrue de l'armée, jamais je n'aurais pu tenir un tel affrontement, ni le poids de cet homme qui semblait invincible. Je me débattais, sentant qu'il prenait peu à peu le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se raidisse soudainement, son corps s'arc-boutant et s'affalant enfin lourdement sur le mien dans un bruit sourd. Je restai pétrifié sous lui, m'attendant à une feinte de sa part, jusqu'à ce que je remarque la faible lumière clignotante à la base de sa nuque. Je reconnus tout de suite le sérum de sommeil, propre à une personne travaillant également pour le SHIELD..  
>« Alors, sauvé de justesse, Rogers. » me lança une voix féminine, amusée. Je soupirai en écartant le corps et me redressai sans mal, malgré la douleur insinuée dans mes muscles. Une forme élancée se matérialisa à mes côtés et un visage lumineux entouré de longs cheveux roux se tourna vers moi.<br>« Il t'a bien amoché, Constata-t-elle.  
>- J'aurais pu m'en sortir, Natasha, mais merci de l'aide.. Marmonnai-je, plus pour me convaincre que pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. »<br>Elle ne répondit pas et je me penchai sur le corps inerte du soldat, détaillant ce dernier avec soin, avant de risquer une main vers son masque pour le retirer d'un coup sec. Et là, tout me revint à l'esprit. Je reconnus le visage du fameux Soldat de l'Hiver, le soldat que j'avais tenté d'effacer de ma mémoire il a de cela bien des années, lors d'une mission qui avait viré au cauchemar.  
>Le visage de mon seul et unique ami de l'époque.<br>Le visage de Bucky.

Après ce combat, le SHIELD arriva sur place et décréta que le soldat de l'hiver était neutralisé et Fury ordonna son transfert dans une cellule de détention du bâtiment central. Ils l'attachèrent et l'examinèrent, bien qu'il ne présente aucune blessure apparente. Il était désormais dans une salle de détention adaptée à ses capacités, s'apparentant cependant à une salle d'hospitalisation telle que celle qui avait servie la fois où Bruce avait perdu le contrôle dans la foule lors d'une de nos missions. Cette pièce était blanche, froide, et jurait avec le teint légèrement bronzé de Bucky. J'étais un des seuls membres du SHIELD à pouvoir entrer dans la salle de confinement, et je devais sûrement être celui qui s' rendait le plus. Je pris un siège dans un coin, et l'approcha sas le moindre effort jusqu'au chevet de mon ancien ami. Ils n'ont pas prit la peine de nettoyer le noir qu'il avait autour des yeux, ni même d'aseptiser la coupure qu'il avait à la lèvre, sûrement due à un de mes coups. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés et le rendaient méconnaissable. D'ailleurs, son attitude le rendait, elle aussi, méconnaissable. L'homme que j'avais devant moi n'était plus Bucky. Il avait un bras en fer serti d'une étoile rouge, un corps marqué de nombreuses blessures témoignant d'autres violents combats, de deux marques rouges au niveau des tempes d'origine inconnue. Le Bucky que je connaissais était tombé d'une bonne trentaine de mètres. Mais il avait bien survécu à sa chute. Et, dans cette chambre, il paraissait être un paradoxe encore plus grand. Un mystère dont je connaissais absolument tout, un mort qui était bel et bien vivant, et il paraissait menaçant dans sa faiblesse du moment. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je mis encore quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que mon ancien ami et nouvelle Némésis me fixait avec un regard perçant, sans pourtant décrocher un mot. Nous nous fixâmes de bonnes minutes, détaillant nos visages et nous défiant du regard, plus lui que moi pour ceci.  
>« Bucky ? Est-ce que tu me reconnais ? Tentai-je.<br>-Qui est Bucky ? » Fut sa seule réponse.

Je restai interdit face à cette réponse. Pourquoi ne se reconnaissait-il pas ? Que lui avaient-ils fait, et qui donc étaient « ils » ? Nous continuions notre examen respectif de l'autre, et à chaque fois que je tombai sur ses yeux un frisson remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux étaient froids, et semblaient utiliser chaque information collectée sur moi comme arme potentielle pour le futur.  
>« Bucky, c'est toi. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? » demandai-je.<br>Il se rapprocha brusquement de moi, les yeux froids directement fixés sur les miens. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, ses fines lèvres serrées, formant une simple ligne entourée de sa barbe naissante.  
>« Steven Rogers nommé Captain America, né le 4 juillet de l'année 1917, reçu l'ordre express de l'exécuter »<br>La voix sans expression qu'il utilisa me glaça sur place, puis dissémina une douloureuse chaleur dans mon corps. Etait-ce de la tristesse, du regret ?  
>« Bucky… J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir t'aider.. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. » Ma voix se brisa. « Je me réveillais en hurlant, te revoir tomber toutes les nuits… » Je retenais mes larmes et une boule à l'aspect de mille épines se forma dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que je lui parlais. Je tentai de lui expliquer notre dernière mission ensemble, qui il était, mais ses yeux ne changeaient pas de teinte, il continuait de me fixer avec cette haine véhémente, comme qu'ils l'avaient réglé pour de détester, dans le simple but de me tuer.<br>« Je.. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Bucky. Tu étais tout ce que j'avais, et je donnerais tout pour te retrouver. » Fut ma dernière déclaration, avant de me lever lentement, après l'espoir vain qu'il me réponde quelque chose. Cependant, même lorsque je me dirigeai vers la porte, il ne bougea pas, et continuait à déverser son aversion au travers de ses yeux. Quand j'atteignis la porte, l'ouvrant lentement, je me retournai une dernière fois, et perçus une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux.  
>Du doute ?<p>

Je revins tous les jours dans sa cellule, et au fil du temps, il semblait plus épuisé, mais s'abstenait d'en faire part à quiconque, ne décrochant aucun mot. De nouvelles boursouflures faisaient apparition sur son visage, signe que les interrogatoires le définissaient comme ennemi dangereux du SHIELD. Des rides se formaient sous ses yeux, auxquels le noir avait finit par être enlevé, accentuant son état de faiblesse. Il ne prenait plus la peine de redresser la tête à mon arrivée, s'étant, je suppose, habitué à mes horaires. Aucun d'entre nous n'engageait la conversation, j'eus dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sans pour autant en avoir fini avec lui il y de cela déjà deux bonnes semaines. Néanmoins, j'aurais souhaité une réponse concrète de sa part, alors que les seules réponses auxquelles j'eus le droit furent les ordres d'assassinat dirigées contre moi, récitées au mot près par mon ancien acolyte. Il ne m'accordait plus d'importance, ayant comprit qu'il ne pourrait mener à bien sa mission dans cette enceinte, encore moins étant attaché. Alors, il supportait ma présente sans me regarder, vaquant à ses réflexions personnelles alors que je lisais à ses côtés des livres célèbres sortis durant mon hibernation. Je manquais cruellement de culture actuelle, et je voulais m'intéresser au nouveau monde, tant qu'à faire quelque chose de constructif.  
>Un jour, je perçus du coin de l'œil Bucky en train de fixer la quatrième de couverture d'un des livres que je lisais, et j'esquissai un sourire en repensant à mon Bucky qui, lui, aurait rit de me voir lire avec tant de ferveur. Puis, je me raclai la gorge en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues alors que je me rendais compte que je l'avais appelé MON Bucky.<br>Ce soir là, je fis exprès d' « oublier » mon livre sur la table de chevet à sa portée, et c'est avec une joie jalousement dissimulée que je vis le lendemain qu'il l'avait lu en entier durant la nuit.

Leur traitement était rude, et j'entendais les infirmières du SHIELD dans les couloirs murmurer des rumeurs comme quoi il hurlerait la nuit, sûrement des douleurs quotidiennes additionnées à celles passées.  
>J'entrai dans la cellule et tombai sur Bucky, assis dans son lit, sanglé comme à son habitude, mais la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant parfaitement son visage. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et le léger bruit de mes pas lui fit remonter brusquement la tête. C'est la première fois en deux semaines qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi, et tout ce que je vis était son regard totalement perdu. Il n'y avait plus une once de malveillance envers moi, juste une supplication muette alors que je m'avançais. Plus j'étais près, plus je voyais son visage tuméfié et cela m'emplit d'une colère sourde. Je déviai vers l'évier et prit un gant de toilette que je mouillai d'eau chaude. Puis, je retournai vers le lit et rapprochai ma chaise de ce dernier. Il n'opposa aucune résistance à ma tentative, et me laissa tamponner doucement le gant sur les légères coupures et les bleus visibles. Ma main tremblait, non pas par crainte de lui mais de toute la colère qui s'accumulait alors que je passais à une autre blessure. Il ne broncha pas, et ferma les yeux tout au long de mon action. Quand j'eus fini, je me redressai sur ma chaise et envoyai le gant dans l'évier, visant à la perfection. Alors je reportai mon attention sur Buck, et celui-ci me dévisageait, toujours avec ses yeux perdus et suppliants.<br>« Que t'ont-ils fait… » Murmurai-je, sans m'attendre pour autant à une réponse.  
>« Steve. » Seul mon nom sortit de sa bouche. Sa voix était rocailleuse, comme quelqu'un qui crie à s'en déchirer les poumons. C'était le premier mot qu'il m'adressait depuis longtemps. Et je l'accueillis par un sourire désolé, attendant une suite de sa part. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver.<br>« Je me souviens de toi. Je.. Je me souviens de… » Il continuait doucement de se répéter, comme troublé. « Je.. Ils me faisaient oublier. Ils me mettaient ces choses sur la tête… C'était douloureux.. Comme là mais.. J'ai des ordres.. Mais je me souviens de toi. »  
>Ses phrases n'étaient pas cohérentes, mais je sentais que ceci était son maximum pour l'instant et je savais que je saurai m'en contenter. Dans sa voix, je pus ressentir le besoin d'aide, mais aussi la confession qu'il venait de me faire, qu'il n'avait sûrement pas faite à Fury ou un de ses sbires du SHIELD.<br>Je posai une main se voulant douce sur son bras de chair et je le sentis se raidir sous mes doigts, sûrement plus habitué à la douleur qu'à la douceur. Prit d'un profond remord de sa situation, je décidai de ne pas m'attarder et le laisser se reposer. Je me levai lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur mon ami et je m'apprêtais à partir quand j'entendis soudainement le bruit d'une résistance aux menottes que les agents lui avaient apposées aux mains.  
>« Reste… Encore, s'il te plait.. » Souffla-t-il. « Ils me laissent tranquille quand tu es là. » ajouta-t-il avec hésitation, comme s'il cherchait une excuse valable.<br>Bien. Je resterai.

Nos liens se resserrèrent avec le temps. Cela faisait désormais deux mois que Bucky était enfermé au SHIELD et qu'il souffrait nuit et jour de leurs interrogatoires, bien qu'il refusât de leur dire quoi que ce soit. A moi non plus il n'en parlait pas, mais je ne le forçais pas non plus. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu, je lui racontais les histoires que j'avais lues, les évènements historiques que nous avons tous deux manqué, et dès que je revoyais cette lueur de curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus qui avant étaient si froids, je m'empressais de lui rapporter le livre dont il était question le lendemain.  
>J'avais lâché un peu les lestes de ses sangles pour lui permettre quelques mouvement sur son lit, ayant noté dès le départ que la plupart de ses positions n'étaient pas du tout confortables. Je ne retrouvais toujours pas le Bucky que j'avais connu, mais celui-ci semblait se rappeler certaines parties de notre passé, et son ingénuité le rendait attachant. Cependant, alors qu'arrivait l'heure de mon départ, je voyais ses yeux s'assombrir et ses mains se crisper sur ses draps. Et dans ses moments je savais que le lendemain j'aurai d'autres blessures à panser.<br>Ce jour là, je me rendis au SHIELD plus tôt que prévu. La mission sur laquelle j'avais été désigné leader avait été un succès et, bien que je reçoive un appel impromptu de Tony Stark m'offrant un verre pour parler, sûrement d'innovations technologiques ou de sa personne, je refusai poliment, préférant passer plus de temps à guérir l'amnésie de mon camarade. Néanmoins, quand j'arrivai sur place, une jeune secrétaire aux cheveux châtains relevés en chignon lisse et laqué me prévint qu'ils n'avaient pas fini avec le « suspect » et qu'il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Prit d'un élan d'angoisse pour lui, je risquai auprès de la jeune femme la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps :  
>« Combien de temps reste-t-il dans l'interrogatoire, madame ?<br>-Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais d'habitude le laps de temps est de quelques heures, Capitaine Rogers » songea-t-elle, remontant ses lunettes et retroussant légèrement son nez.  
>Une sueur froide glissa le long de mon dos, et mon cœur rata un battement, réalisant ce que ça impliquait. Savaient-ils au moins qu'il était humain, et qu'il avait un esprit, bien que ce dernier ait été manipulé ? Je me mis à penser à ce que HYDRA avait bien pu lui faire avant eux et cela contracta mon estomac et me donna la nausée.<br>Je devais sortir Bucky de là.

Quand Bucky revint, trainé par deux agents assez musclés pour le transporter, il sembla plus épuisé que jamais. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit sans ménagement et le sanglèrent brutalement. A la vue du traitement qu'ils lui infligeaient, mon cœur se serra et, dès qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, je m'empressai à son chevet, desserrant les liens d'un cran pour éviter d'écorcher sa peau. Il se semblait pas réagir, et ce ne fut que quand je posai une main sur son épaule qu'il ouvrit les yeux, des yeux emplis d'une tristesse que je ne connaissais pas. Pour Bucky, c'était ce qui s'apparentait plus à des larmes.  
>« Je t'attends depuis deux heures… » Lui soufflai-je en remontant légèrement ma main sur son épaule.<br>« Je n'ai pas de notion du temps depuis mon réveil. Et ils ne semblent pas en avoir non plus. » Rétorqua-t-il, amer.  
>Je ne pus répondre à ça, alors je me contentai de presser son épaule, et de remonter à son cou, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire me dévisager. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées avant de me demander :<br>« Comment étais-je avant ? Je n'ai plus de souvenir. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est la douleur. Quand ils m'ont posé ce Truc » m'expliqua-t-il, désignant son bras en fer d'un bref coup de la tête.  
>« Eh bien, tu étais quelqu'un d'admirable, commençais-je. Tu avais ce quelque chose dans le regard qui poussait les gens à te faire confiance, moi en premier, ajoutai-je en riant silencieusement. Tu… Tu adorais l'armée, tu t'étais enrôlé et je voulais en faire de même, tu me poussais souvent à me dépasser, c'est comme ça que j'ai tenu bon. »<br>Pendant toute la durée de mon récit, il bût mes paroles en me fixant intensément, recherchant la vérité dans mes dires. J'évitais ses yeux, sentant le rouge monter le long de mon cou alors qu'un silence commençait à s'installer.  
>« Je devais te ressembler. » En conclut-il.<br>Ceci me vint droit au cœur, et me donna un long frisson à peine perceptible. Je devais être écarlate, mais les yeux de Bucky semblaient m'indiquer qu'il n'y prêtait aucune attention particulière.  
>« Non, tu étais meilleur que moi, rectifiai-je.<br>-Je ne crois pas. Je ne serais pas ici à subir ça, et encore moins là où j'étais avant si j'avais été meilleur.  
>-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, et jamais je n'en tiendrai compte. »<br>Il me regarda longuement sans me répondre, et sans prévenir il agrippa mon tee shirt et me tira vers lui, remontant par la même occasion. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent brusquement, rapidement, avant de se séparer le temps d'une seconde, avant que Bucky ne revienne à la charge, effleurant mes lèvres cette fois au lieu de les brusquer. Je restai immobile durant l'échange, croyant à un quelconque rêve ou hallucination, or ce que je ressentais sur ma bouche était bien réel, autant la légère fente au niveau de sa coupure que la sensation à la fois rugueuse et douce de sa barbe naissante. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de poser une main tremblante dans ses cheveux pour retenir sa tête près de la mienne et approfondir l'échange. Il soupirait d'aise dans le baiser, et, bien qu'entravé par ses liens, je sentais sa main chaude parcourir mon abdomen pour atteindre la base de mes reins et me rapprocher. Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à sa joue que je caressai lentement, mouvant maladroitement mes lèvres en même temps. Je rompis le baiser doucement avant de poser mon front contre le sien, à court de souffle à cause de l'émotion.

« Désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, constata Bucky, une lueur de peur dans la voix.  
>-Je…Non ce n'est rien tu… Enfin… »Je perdais mes mots et ma timidité maladive revint alors que j'avais l'impression de me tourner au ridicule.<br>« Merci. »  
>Je me reculais doucement de Bucky, une main toujours sur sa joue, alors que je le regardais avec dubitation. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, qui surpassait toutes celles que j'avais vues traverser ses iris au fil des dernières semaines. Une lueur d'espoir.<br>« Je crois que l'ancien moi voulait le faire aussi » chuchota Bucky après une légère pause, se redressant sur son matelas. « J'ai de vagues souvenirs, des brides de sentiments, et je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi Steve, mais j'avais envie de le faire là. »  
>Mon estomac se mit à papillonner à l'entente de cette phrase, et je me mis à espérer qu'il dise vrai. Je n'avais jamais réellement cessé de ressentir ça pour lui, mais c'était une mauvaise chose il y a de cela soixante-dix ans. Je me souvins alors de ce couple d'homme que j'avais vu il y a moins d'un an, j'en avais parlé à Tony et il m'avait affirmé, d'un ton railleur que les mentalités évoluaient quand « on n'est pas enfermé dans un glaçon ». Je me mis alors à me demander si cela pourrait marcher entre nous, s'l allait redevenir le même qu'il était avant, ou bien s'il allait réessayer de me tuer une fois que je l'aurai sorti d'ici, ce que je projetais désormais pleinement de faire.<br>« Tu penses tout le temps » remarqua-t-il d'un ton factuel. « Ces derniers temps je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour. »  
>Je pris sa main et la serra doucement, regardant nos doigts s'entrelacer « Je pense à comment je peux te faire sortir d'ci, je ne supporterai pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, de toutes façons tu ne leur diras rien, ça fait un mois que ça dure, lui répondis-je.<br>-Ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas, c'est que je ne sais rien. J'ai des ordres, et je les exécute je n'ai aucun nom, ni lieu à indiquer, ils me font toujours tout oublier avec leur machine. »  
>Je caressais ses doigts, interdit. Combien de temps cela pourra-t-il encore durer avant qu'il ne se brise ? Me demandais-je. Je détaillai de nouveau son visage, son expression fatiguée et ses cernes comme taillées à même ses pommettes, les coups qu'il avait reçu virant au bleuâtre. Tout m'indiquait que même une personne forte comme lui allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre.<br>« Je suis fatigué, Steven. » souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, comme s'il avait fait un aveu implicite. Demain, je le ferai sortir, conclus-je.  
>J'embrassai une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de partir de la salle pour le laisser prendre du repos.<p>

Je décidai d'aller voir Fury pour demander des explications, cependant je me ravisai dans la minute qui suivit, me rendant compte que non seulement je ne pourrai pas le voir si promptement mais également qu'il ne me serait d'aucune aidé, borné comme il est. Il ne croit pas au changement des personnes, et je sais qu'il a tord pour Bucky. Alors je pris la décision d'appeler une personne qui pourrait retenir Fury et tous ses agents pendant que j'agirai.  
>« Oui Tour Stark, maître de ces lieux, que puis-je pour vous ? Me lança une voix masculine d'une traite.<br>-Tony ?  
>-Ohhh mais c'est notre fossile national ! Alors, comment ça va, chez les croulants ?<br>-L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, Stark. J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent.  
>-Bien bien, soupira-t-il, résigné. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Je suis ton homme.<br>-De toi. Et de ta tour. Et de ton génie informatique. Dans la semaine, si possible. »  
>Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite, bien que j'entendais sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil.<br>« D'accord... Euh, pour quoi au juste ?  
>-J'aimerais aider un ami qui est retenu au SHIELD, expliquai-je essayant de ne pas repenser au baiser de tout à l'heure.<br>-Mon gars, s'il est retenu au royaume de Fury, c'est qu'il a fait un truc pas cool.  
>-Justement, je t'expliquerai tout après. Mais s'il te plait Tony, aide-moi ! Le suppliai-je.<br>-… Bien. On commence quand ? »  
>On finit par nous organiser et reporter l'opération le jour d'après, le temps que Tony puisse finaliser le piratage informatique du réseau de sécurité du SHIELD et le temps que je m'organise avec les plans pour repérer la sortie la plus probable. Ce sera rapide et tout sera calculé d'avance.<br>Je repassai devant la chambre de Bucky, voyant de la fenêtre de la porte qu'il dormait à poings fermés roulé en boule du mieux qu'il puisse à cause de ses liens, serrant l'oreiller que je lui avais apporté il a quelques temps déjà pour son confort. Ainsi, jamais on n'aurait dit qu'il fut commandé mentalement, ni qu'il eût un jour l'intention de me tuer.

Le lendemain, je pris mon déjeuner en compagnie du multimillionnaire égocentrique et nous mîmes au point les détails de notre plan. Il semblait content que j'eus fait appel à lui, sûrement plus parce que cela lui donnait un prétexte pour énerver Fury qu'autre chose, mais je le comprenais, et je m'en fichais, tant que je pouvais sortir Bucky de là. Nous discutions calmement autour de notre repas, quand sa montre se mit à biper soudainement. Il s'essuya la bouche, d'une traite finit son verre d'eau et se releva  
>« allez le glaçon, on y va. "<br>La tour du SHIELD était grande, sa vue donnait une certaine pesanteur à mon corps tellement elle était grande, et je manquai de trébucher en entrant dans le hall, ce qui me valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Tony à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Il s'approcha de la femme à l'accueil, chuchotant dans son oreille avant que cette dernière parte rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Le génie se retourna vers moi et me fit un signe de la main, avant de porter son attention vers sa montre. Je me précipitai donc vers les escaliers et les montai quatre à quatre, sans jamais ressentir la moindre fatigue. Je longeai les couloirs de l'aile de détention jusqu'à arriver vers la chambre de Bucky, qui m'aperçut à travers le hublot. Il me regardait d'un œil interrogateur en voyant que je n'entrais pas, et je lui fis signe de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Tout d'un coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et je compris qu'il était temps. J'ouvrai la porte de sa chambre et me précipitai vers mon ami, qui semblait quelque peu perdu.

« Que se passe-t-il ?  
>-Je te fais sortir de là » dis-je rapidement, tout en détachant ses liens.<br>Je vis que les menottes avaient entamé sa peau à certains endroits, et une vague de colère emplit mes poumons, les brûlant férocement. Je pris son poignet et apposa un baiser sur sa blessure, avant de lier nos doigts et de le regarder dans les yeux.  
>« Tu peux te lever ? Demandai-je, alerte au moindre bruit.<br>-Je crois… Mais je ne devrais pas partir. Imagine qu'ils me retrouvent. Ou encore qu'HYDRA soit à ma recherche. Ils me feraient te tuer, Steve.  
>-Tu ne le feras pas, j'ai confiance en toi » fut ma réponse, alors que je l'embrassai chastement en l'aidant à se relever.<br>Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et je fis attention dans les premiers temps à caler mon rythme à celui de Bucky, avant de me rendre compte que ce dernier allait bien plus vite que moi. J'esquissai un sourire et on se mit à courir dans les allées, le plus rapidement possible et nous dévalâmes les escaliers, ratant tous deux quelques marches dans l'empressement. Nos mains ne se lâchaient pas, et je caressai la sienne de mon pouce alors que je le voyais grimacer en trébuchant dans le hall. Ce ne fut que quand nous atteignîmes la porte principale que la secrétaire cria : « Une évasion ! »

Nous étions enfin sortis, et je commençai à voir les soldats du SHIELD sortir du bâtiment, alors qu'une limousine arrivait à vive allure dans notre direction. Elle manqua de renverser plusieurs des agents et s'arrête pile devant nous en un crissement de pneus strident. Bucky était alerte, et je vis l'agressivité remonter dans son regard. Je pressai sa main et son attention se reporta vers moi. Je lui intimai de ne pas s'en occuper alors que j'ouvris la porte de la limousine. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la cabine et une forte odeur de cuir neuf emplit mes narines. Nous nous assîmes, à bout de souffle malgré nos capacités, mais nos mains ne se lâchèrent pas, toujours fortement pressées l'une contre l'autre. La voiture démarra et fonça vers le nord de la ville.  
>« Alors messieurs, c'est la grande évasion au SHIELD hein » commenta une voix féminine que je connaissais que trop.<br>« Natasha. » soufflai-je, sentant mes muscles se tendre alors que je me rappelais qu'elle aussi travaillait pour Fur.  
>« Ne t'en fais pas gros dur, je suis de ton côté. J'avais une dette envers Stark, histoire d'améliorer un peu nos relations, vu l'état catastrophique de sa confiance envers moi. Alors, je vous conduis à la Tour Stark, en sécurité. »<br>Je ne répondis pas après son explication, et reportai instantanément mon attention sur Bucky. Il était en train de regarder partout autour de lui, essayant de reconnaitre les immeubles, les lieux par lesquels on passait.  
>« Je me souviens d'ici… C'était moins éclairé » murmura-t-il, quand nous passâmes devant la grande roue.<br>Je souris devant l'innocence du ton qu'il avait employé, bien que son apparence n'aille pas avec. J'aimais son paradoxe.  
>Nous arrivâmes devant la tour Stark plus vite que prévu grâce à Natasha, et je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête, avant d'entraîner Bucky dans la tour. Nous fûmes accueillis par la voix synthétique de JARVIS, qui nous prévint que le 37e étage de la tour était tout à nous, sur ordre de Tony. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je le remercie un de ces jours.<br>Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre étage, et nous arrivâmes dans une pièce meublée élégamment, pleines de couleurs chaleureuses et de lumières diffuses et tamisées par endroits, donnant un aspect relaxant à l'ensemble. Bucky lâcha ma main et se mit à explorer la pièce sans un mot, s'aventurant dans la salle de bains, et dans les pièces alentours. Je notai, de mon côté, que Tony avait prit soin de placer un vieux tourne-disque, une bibliothèque et une pile de vieux films près de la grande télévision, et j'en soupirai, consterné. Décidément, me dis-je, un Stark ne change pas.

Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche, laissant Buck seul dans la chambre. Il ne connaissait pas ce coin de la ville, et la tour Stark agissait de son plein gré, alors de toutes les manières il n'aurait pu aller bien loin. Je laissais le filet d'eau couler le long de mon corps, soupirant de bien être au contact du jet chaud enlevant le shampooing de mes cheveux. Quand je sortis de la douche, j'entendis du bruit dans la chambre à côté. Je me dépêchai de mettre un survêtement de un te shirt tank pour sortir de la salle de bain et voir Bucky accroupi aux côtés de la télévision, avec la pile de DVD étalé sur le sol. Je ris brièvement et le fit se relever avec un râlement de sa part.  
>« Je les ai à peine touché, marmonna-t-il.<br>-C'est pas stable une pile comme celle-là, l'excusai-je. Allez, va te doucher, je te montrerai comment ça marche tout à l'heure. »  
>Il soupira et partit dans la salle de bains. Je souris quand il eût fermé la porte et je ramassai les films, les remettants à leur place initiale. Je m'installai dans le lit, testant sa texture et j'eus une certaine joie à noter qu'il était comme je l'aimais. Les draps étaient frais, et je m'assis en tailleur au milieu de ce dernier, en attendant Bucky. Ce dernier sortit au coup d'une vingtaine de minutes, ses cheveux mi-longs trempés et sa barbe rasée. Il portait les vêtements que Tony avait prit la peine de lui laisser, c'est-à dire un tee shirt semblable au mien et un pantalon en toile, assez confortable pour la nuit. Il me repéra sur le lit et vint timidement s'asseoir près de moi.<br>« L'eau était assez chaude ? Essayai-je, me rendant compte à quel point ma question était stupide.  
>-Oui, mais ça ne m'aurait pas gênée dans le cas contraire. »<br>Il y eût un certain silence assez gênant entre nous, où j'e profitai pour regarder avec précision son corps, surtout son bras.  
>« Ça… ça a fait mal ? Je pointai du doigt son bras métallique.<br>-Oui, c'était extrêmement douloureux. Mais je m'en suis remis, je pense.  
>-Et…Ça t'arrive encore d'avoir mal ?<br>-Oui. Quand j'échoue une mission, ils me torturent avec. Mais aussi quand je l'utilise trop. Après tout, il est juste collé à ma peau, seul le câble central est relié à mon système nerveux. » M'expliqua-t-il.  
>J'eus mal pour lui, et je me mis à regretter de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Je tentai une main vers son bras et le frôlai du bout des doigts, passant le long de la fente qui collait sa peau et le métal. Je vis son regard suivre ma main et je le senti tressaillir au contact. Je fis remonter mes doigts le long de son épaule, dans son dos pour remonter vers sa nuque, que je caressai lentement. Il plissa les yeux, les ferma lentement à mon toucher. Il pencha un peu la tête, et je me rapprochai de lui lentement, et pris ses lèvres entre les miennes. Le baiser était doux, moins rapide, moins agressif qu'à notre habitude. Je continuais de caresser sa nuque, et il soufflait d'aise dans notre échange, y répondant calmement, comme mon Bucky l'aurait fait, je suppose. Il leva sa main et me rapprocha de lui lentement, comme pour préserver ce que nous faisions. Je sentis sa langue jouer contre mes lèvres et je lui cédai le passage, descendant ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sentant sur mon bras le contact froid du métal de son bras.<p>

Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur, toujours aussi proches cependant. Je redressai la tête et regardai ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours froids, mais je percevais encore cette lueur en lui, qu'il n'accordait qu'à moi, qu'à mon regard. Je me redressai et lui prit la main métallique qui se referma automatiquement sur la mienne. Je le tirai vers le tourne-disque et il me suivit avec une lueur dubitative aux yeux.  
>« Tu aimais danser, lui racontai-je. Tu étais très populaire, toutes les filles dansaient avec toi !<br>-Et toi, tu dansais avec moi aussi ? » Me demanda-t-il.  
>J'allais pour prendre un disque, mais je m'arrêtai à sa question. Je me redressai et, n'osant le regarder, je lui expliquai<br>« Ce n'était pas bien vu deux hommes qui dansent ensemble…  
>-Et alors ? Je pense que je voulais danser avec toi, me contra-t-il.<br>-… Tu crois ?  
>-Je me souviens, des fois. Quand je suis avec toi, mes souvenirs reviennent. Et je crois que j'étais bien avec toi, Steve. Je me sentais... Comme maintenant. Sans chaînes, sans ordres, sans promesse de douleur. Juste… Bien. Avec toi. »<br>Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, et je mis le 45 tour sur la machine, et la mis en route. Le son était grésillant, et la musique semblait lointaine. Et alors, Je sentis la main de Bucky se poser sur ma taille. Il me fit tourner doucement et prit ma main dans sa main en fer, les faisant se joindre en hauteur. Nous nous balançâmes d'un pied à l'autre lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, alors que la musique avançait. C'était une musique sur laquelle j'aurais voulu danser plus tôt, je l'eus connu à une époque dans les bars de Brooklyn, et j'étais heureux de partager ce moment avec Bucky. Je posai ma tête doucement sur son torse et j'entendis les battements de son cœur, en union avec la musique. Se sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon cou alors que nous continuions de danser, et je me redressai pour échanger un baiser avec lui, encore une fois. Quand le baiser se termina, Bucky me fixa, et déclara :  
>« Je crois que je t'aime. Et je crois également que c'est depuis toujours.<br>-Je crois que tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je t'aime, surtout » souris-je.  
>Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau, mais une certaine sensation était différente dans ce baiser. Dans cet amour se distillait une certaine bestialité dans cette douceur une certaine passion, et Bucky me dirigea vers notre lit, nous faisant tomber dessus et me surplombant par la suite. Et alors, il sourit. Je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir sourire, mais il était là, devant moi, souriant tendrement. Et je rougis, l'attirant vers moi pour un autre échange. Il se redressa ensuite et retira son tee shirt, accompagné de près par le mien, et il glissa son visage dans mon cou, puis traça une ligne imaginaire le long de mon torse, s'attardant à certains endroits quand il me sentit tressaillir, ou m'entendit gémir. Et ainsi, nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras de l'autre, à prononcer le prénom de l'autre, et certains « je t'aime » virent s'immiscer entre nos lèvres.<br>Et je crois qu'il m'aime, oui.


End file.
